The present invention relates to a modular energy-generating system.
More specifically, the invention relates to an innovative triple generating system, that is, a system which can produce electrical energy and thermal energy, the latter in two usable forms, that is, high-temperature energy usable, for example, for heating and/or for services, and low-temperature energy usable, for example, for the conditioning of environments and/or services.